Judgement
by railcgun
Summary: The flock has left max and fang has turned evil! and who is this girl that can do what she wishes for?  My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Three figures posed to strike were at someone's door. Two of them had tranquilizer darts while the third carried a needle with a dark blue liquid swishing inside it. As she watched, 2 of the men began to change. Hair sprouted all over their bodies like a layer of fur. A little twinkle appeared in their eyes and their noses transformed into dog muzzles. The two men transformed into wolves. One of the wolves nodded and the human rang the doorbell. A pretty blonde girl opened it. She looked about 14 and her hair swished around her hair like the ocean waves. When the she saw who the human was, the color drained from her face. The man grinned and stabbed the girl with the needle, injecting the blue liquid inside of her. The girl's face distorted with rage and she started pummeling the man in the face. A large crack rang through the air and blood sprayed all over the place. The girl had broken the man's nose. The wolves out and fired their dart guns nailing the girl 12 times. The girl collapsed into a quivering heap onto the ground. The man took out some rope and…_

Judgment woke up gasping. For the last week, she had been dreaming of the girl in constantly different places and situations. But strangest yet, the girl had wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

I woke up sore. Nothing like another typical Monday. I paused. There hasn't

been a typical morning since the flock had forced me out.

_Flashback: I couldn't move my body. The flock had asked me to leave which I refused and now the flock is trying to remove me forcefully. Angel was starting at me, her eyes squeezed tight in concentration. I struggled with all my might buy to no prevail. Angel's mind control had grown stronger over the past few years and was almost unbreakable. Then my eyes shot to Fang, calmly walking down the steps. His impassive face was set in stone._

"_I see you aren't cooperating Max" He said, he eyes never leaving mine._

_"Go to Hell" I spat back._

_Fang sighed and pulled out a blue and stabbed me. Then everything went black._

Then the door bell rang, dragging me out of my memories. I looked at the clock. 3:00 AM. I sighed and went to open the door. There, stood Fang.

We stared at each other for a long time. If you stood between us, you could feel the hostility. Then, very slowly, Fang took out a needle filled with dark blue liquid. It was the exact same as the one from my flashback. Anger filled me and adrenaline dumped into my veins. With a rage filled snarl, I lunged at Fang. He grinned, something so un-Fang like and stabbed me between my shoulder blade and my neck. I could feel the needle's contents spilling into my body. Burning, undulating waves of pain came, wave after wave. It didn't stop me though. I shrieked from pain and lunged forward once again, fingers outstretched, ready to fight Fang. I began to pummel Fang and broke his nose causeing blood to spray into the air. Red was starting to dim my vision but I could still see two erasers jump out from the bushes, dart guns at hand, but I didn't care, My latest goal in life was to kill the traitor. Kill Fang, the backstabber. Twelve tranquilizer darts pierced into my skin and I fell to the ground. I vaguely felt rope being looped around my wrists and ankles and wings. I was carried bridal style, to the van. Then a large commotion started behind me and Fang hurriedly threw me into the back of the van. I opened my eyes right before the doors were slammed shut and was shocked. There stood a small blonde girl, about 8, with blue piercing eyes just like Angel. Then I blacked out but will never forget what I saw. At the girl's feet, lying in a pool of their own blood, lay both of the erasers, with their faces punched in and the blood starting to be absorbed into their pelts.

Dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Judgement POV

No, that's not possible, no girl could have wings. I sighed and went to the window and stared at the sky. I began reviewing the stars in my head. The Big Dipper, the North Star, … A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

In front of the house next door, a blond girl was being loaded into a van, her hands, legs, and wings tied behind her with rope. Wait wings? I looked closer. It really was the girl from my dream. Two wolves were about to go into the house while the dark haired man was carrying the girl to the van. I wish I could be there to help the girl.

BOOM!

I blinked and observed my new surroundings. I was right behind the dark haired man. I didn't even have time to move as the wolves spotted me and pounced.

"I WISH I KNEW HOW TO FIGHT!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Suddenly, I knew. I jumped up ready to fight. One of the wolves snarled and pounced and my mind was flooded with information on what to do. Block, punch, punch, uppercut, block, break nose, roundhouse kick, jump, chop on neck, duck, break ribs, … Within seconds, the wolves were dead with blood flowing out of their bodies in a never ending tide. I looked at my hands in admiration and horror. With these hands, I had killed.

My mind felt a tug as I realized I forgot about the girl. I whirled around and saw the van starting to drive away. "USE YOUR WINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice kept shouting in my head. I lost control of my body and jumped up without knowing it. Suddenly, my back sent numb and I spread golden wings. They were about 9 ft and shone in the moonlight. I slowly beat them and quickened my pace. I saw the van only half a mile away. "I wish I was faster." Suddenly, fatigue rolled over me. I started plummeting toward the ground at an alarming rate. My body made a Judegment sized crater in the earth as I hit the ground with a sickening thud. Then I passed out.

"Shit"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang POV (Thoughts)

I missed Max all these years I made her leave. Now she was treating me like an eraser. Oh well,, I can only hope the flock could convince her that we did it for her own good and that she would've been dead if she didn't leave.

Max POV

I woke up to find that I was handcuffed to Fang in a van. Oh goody.

"Hello Maximum"

I whirled around to see Jeb in the van next to us.

"I hate you, you freak!" I yelled back.

"Fang I think that you should hand over Max now." Jeb said in a deadly voice.

"Max belongs to the flock!" Fang argued.

"I beg you differ Fang." Jeb said smugly before pulling out a gun.

He shot fang first and as I saw Fang slump over and hit the blood soaked stirring wheel, Jeb shot me.

Iggy POV (Thoughts)

Stupid Ig, stupid Ig. I mentally cursed. I had stupidly helped persuade the only girl that I loved to leave the flock. Now she's going to come back and kill me. Sigh, time to start praying.

Nudge POV (Thoughts)

OHMIGOSH I can't believe Max is coming back. I can't even remember why she left in the first place. It was something to do with a bounty on her head or something. Wait what's a bounty? Hmm, ill ask Fang when he gets back.

Gasman POV (Thoughts)

I miss Max I wonder how she has been. I know that Fang and Iggy missed her the most. Iggy stopped making bombs and making bombs alone and not having to hide them just isn't that fun anymore. Why is Angel staring at me? Wait, why are her eyes glazed over? CRAP. I got to shield my thoughts fast.

Angel POV (Thoughts)

Thanks Gazzy! Now I have an excuse to make Iggy make my favorite pancakes, blueberry chocolate chip! I can't wait to see Max. I wonder what she has been up to all these years. I remember Ari saying, I mean thinking: "Maxxxxxxxx, why in Hell's name did you have to go and become a contact killer.


End file.
